


【J轩】Sea salt & Vodka

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【J轩】Sea salt & Vodka

陈廷轩有一个秘密。

他喜欢自己的哥哥Jack。

要说Jack长得帅气，就连笑容都是杀人的武器。身为Omega，更是身为优质的Omega，陈廷轩身边也丝毫不缺乏优秀的Alpha，例如Jack。

Jack对他很温柔，会细心地把陈廷轩不喜欢的菜都挑到自己的碗里，会提醒陈廷轩发情期记得要带抑制剂，出任务回家后第一件事就是看看陈廷轩在他不在的日子里有没有好好照顾自己。

Jack比他要大上六岁，并不是亲生哥哥，而是陈廷轩的母亲收养的。

也不知道是不是出于Omega对Alpha的依赖，陈廷轩很快就陷进名为“Jack”的沼泽里，可他却始终不敢迈出那一步，不敢告诉Jack他喜欢他。

时间长了，小Omega就总是会在Jack出任务的时候，偷偷爬上Jack房间的床，感受着被褥上残留的伏特加气息，把手伸到身下想着Jack的脸抚慰着自己。

哥哥就是陈廷轩的性幻想对象。

这天Jack提前出完任务回家，刚刚才从玄关走进客厅就闻到一阵浓郁的海盐味道。

他的第一反应就是陈廷轩发情了，着急着想要去陈廷轩的房间看他一眼时，却听见细微的呻吟声从自己的房间传出。

Jack蹑手蹑脚地往自己的房间走去，房门没关好，拉开了一小条缝。Jack有些疑惑，他记得自己出门之前把门关好了的。

Jack透过那道小小的缝隙往房间里面看，只这一眼，就让Jack愣在了原地。

他亲爱的Omega弟弟——陈廷轩——正穿着一件明显不属于他自己size的白衬衫，双腿大开地躺在Jack的床上，一只手握住自己的青茎上下撸动着，两根手指插在后穴里模仿着性交的动作抽插着。

“啊、哈啊……哥哥……”

独属于Omega甜腻的呻吟声断断续续地从房间里传出来，陈廷轩红着脸，一边想象着Jack操干他的样子，一边黏腻地喊哥哥的名字。

“Jack、Jack……哥哥……”

Jack在门外看得呼吸一滞，下身也逐渐支起一个帐篷。而陈廷轩已经完全沉浸在情欲之中，根本没有发现那股若隐若现的伏特加气味就在空气中浮沉。

“呜……哥哥、快点……啊……”

陈廷轩撸动的动作不断加快，最后小Omega舒服地蜷起脚趾，嘴里喊着哥哥的名字尖叫着射了出来。

“唔啊……哥哥……Jack——”

白浊星星点点地落在陈廷轩身上穿着的衬衫上，房间里海盐的气味远大于伏特加的气味。

陈廷轩喘着气把插在后穴里的手指抽出，随意地抹在自己的身上。

Jack看着陈廷轩坐起身来抱着自己的腿，后穴的淫液顺着股缝流到床单上，陈廷轩整个人都缩在了成团的被子里，不知道想到了什么，原本已经褪下潮红的脸又再次变得通红。

“好喜欢……哥哥……”

门外的Jack只觉得自己的下身硬得发疼，发现自己是陈廷轩的性幻想对象这件事情让他无比兴奋。

海盐的味道涌进Jack的鼻子里，其实陈廷轩不知道的是，Jack早已经发现自己对陈廷轩的不一样的情感。

Alpha总是会在无数个极度渴望陈廷轩的夜晚后，面无表情地洗去内裤上的浊液，然后再到陈廷轩的房间里把梦里还在自己身下的人叫起床。

自己的性幻想对象就在自己的床上，还甜腻地喊着自己的名字自慰，这还不上那还是Alpha吗？

Jack在理智和情欲之间犹豫了一秒，接着他毫不犹豫地选择了后者。

轻推开门走进房间，陈廷轩看见他进来吓得惊叫一声，眼眶一红就要哭出来。

“呜、哥哥……”

“轩轩刚才在干嘛？”

Jack笑着一步步靠近床边，陈廷轩绞紧了被子，声音听起来很是委屈：“对不起……哥哥，我太喜欢哥哥了……”

“傻瓜。”

Jack的手指抚过陈廷轩的唇瓣，指尖抵在唇珠下，俯身就吻了上去。

“唔……嗯……”

陈廷轩伸手环住Jack的脖颈，Jack掀开他身上盖着的被子，只套了一件衬衫的躯体顷刻就暴露在了自己的眼前。Jack伸出舌头轻轻舔吻着陈廷轩的唇，散发出伏特加的气息。

“哥哥……”

被强烈的伏特加气息迷得软了腰的陈廷轩窝在Jack的身下享受着Jack的亲吻，双腿夹紧了Jack的腰，黏腻地喊他哥哥。

“小坏蛋。”

把人亲得海盐的气味几近混乱后，Jack才终于放开了陈廷轩，哑着声音舔舐着陈廷轩的耳垂。他拉着陈廷轩的手往下摸，最终停留在那一处涨得发痛的地方上。

“乖，帮我解开。”

陈廷轩有些娇嗔地看了他一眼，忽然就起身把Jack推倒在床上，用牙齿拉开Jack的裤链，黑色的内裤下散发着Alpha的气息，陈廷轩吞了吞口水，小手抓着内裤的边缘往下拉。

带有Alpha侵略气息的器物暴露在陈廷轩的眼前，陈廷轩丝毫没有犹豫，张开小嘴就含住了性器的前端。

“哈啊……”

Jack舒服地发出了一声喟叹，陈廷轩的小嘴根本含不住粗长的性器，只得用手抚慰着没能含住的精囊和部分柱身。

“唔……哥哥好大……”

陈廷轩一边吞吐着Jack的性器，一边说道。Jack把手指插入他的发间，温暖湿润的口腔让他得到非同一般的快感，他忍不住在陈廷轩的嘴里抽插起来。

“呜唔、哥哥……”

几次深喉下去，陈廷轩忍不住呜咽了几声，他把性器吐出来，小手握住那硬挺的器物。前端还流出些许透明的液体，陈廷轩伸出舌头细细地舔过，又将淫液尽数吞下。从Jack的角度看去，陈廷轩正趴在自己的双腿之间，舌头还不断舔舐着自己的柱身。

后穴不断分泌出淫液，陈廷轩只觉得瘙痒难耐，于是便起身跨坐在Jack的身上。Jack的手在陈廷轩白嫩的屁股上抓了一把，回味起那柔软的触感，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

“唔……哥哥的东西上面，都是轩轩的口水呢……”

陈廷轩半蹲在Jack的身上，手握着粗长的性器慢慢往自己的后穴里放。Omega可以自体润滑，加上方才陈廷轩想着Jack自慰过，那儿已经柔软并且湿成了一片，无需怎么扩张。

他缓缓地坐下，骑乘的姿势可以让Jack的性器进入得更深，陈廷轩忍不住轻吟，Jack在陈廷轩的后穴处摸了一把，又将被淫液浸湿的手指插进陈廷轩的嘴里：“宝贝，你看看，你后面好湿。”

“啊、哥哥……”

陈廷轩舔舐着Jack的手指，后穴一点点地吞入Jack的性器，等到这粗长的性器终于完全进入，陈廷轩就软了腰，差些要倒在Jack的身上。

“哥哥……动一动……”

后穴被异物充满的感觉让陈廷轩觉得有点不适，他难耐地扭了扭身子，催促着Jack赶紧动作。

“宝贝，你也太心急了吧。”

“嗯……因为、轩轩喜欢哥哥……”

Jack轻笑一声，握住陈廷轩纤细的腰肢就开始上下顶弄起来。

“啊啊、哥哥……好舒服……”

陈廷轩喘息着，Jack抽插的速度不停加快，九浅一深的顶弄勾得陈廷轩有些心痒。

“哥哥……那里、快一点……”

“哪里？”

Jack面不改色地抽插着，明明知道陈廷轩说的是什么，但还故意避开。

“唔……轩轩的里面……”

忽然龟头碾过某一个点，陈廷轩尖叫一声，再度挺起的性器就射出点点白浊。

“啊……哥哥、就是那里……”

Jack沾了点陈廷轩射出的精液放入口中，笑道：“轩轩的东西味道很淡呢，平时也有这样想着我做吗？”

“嗯……”陈廷轩喘息着，“哥哥好坏……刚才不是都看见了……”

“还有更坏的。”

Jack翻了个身把陈廷轩压在身下，猛地往前一顶，就惹得陈廷轩娇喘连连。

“呜啊、哥哥不行……太快了……慢点……”

“轩轩，你后面吸得我好紧。”

陈廷轩夹紧了Jack的腰，被快感折腾得头皮发麻，明明身体想要得不得了，却还在求饶。

“哥哥……慢一点……轩轩要坏了……”

Jack俯下身去吻他，手指有意无意地擦过后颈处的腺体。

发情期的Omega比平时更容易顶开生殖腔，Jack明显感受到那处幽深的地方正欢迎着他的进入，意识到些什么的他忽然就将性器往后抽出，却被陈廷轩按住了手臂。

“呜、哥哥……进来……”

“不行，轩轩，你会怀孕。”

发情期的Omega受孕几率更加高，Jack不是不清楚这一点。然而陈廷轩死死地拽着他的手臂，声音染上哭腔：“进来……哥哥、轩轩……轩轩想给哥哥生小宝宝……”

有汗顺着Jack的额角流下，Jack咬了咬牙，问：“轩轩，你知道你在说什么吗？”

“呜……轩轩、喜欢哥哥……想给哥哥生宝宝……”

Jack再也忍不住，性器往更深的地方顶弄着，通过那个窄窄的小口后，Jack的性器便被一个温暖湿润的地方彻底包裹。他的唇覆上陈廷轩后颈处鼓动的腺体，在快速抽插了几十下后，精液尽数泄在了生殖腔里的同时，咬破了陈廷轩的腺体。

陈廷轩闷哼一声，性器也颤颤巍巍地射出稀薄的精液。伏特加的气味逐渐注入陈廷轩的身体里，性器在生殖腔中成结需要很长的时间，Jack抱着陈廷轩喘息着，又在陈廷轩的嘴角处落下一吻。

“我会负责。”

陈廷轩已经叫到声音沙哑，他搂住Jack坚实的后背，窝在Jack的怀里感受着那人心脏的跳动，周身被伏特加的气味环绕，让他觉得无比安心。

“哥哥……”

他软软地开口，Jack搂紧了他，低声问：“嗯？”

“喜欢哥哥。”

“乖。”

Jack在他的额头上吻了吻：“我在呢。”

空气中弥漫着海盐和伏特加的味道，Jack搂紧了陈廷轩，陈廷轩在他的怀里找了个位置窝着，闭上眼睛沉沉睡去。

FIN.


End file.
